


𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧|ᴏɴᴇ sʜᴏᴛ ᴍᴀʀᴄᴀɴɪᴇʟ

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, supposed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: "Never leave me again. You scared me terribly. Don't you dare do that again ..."Where Marc disappeared suddenly and unexpectedly, which made Nathaniel and the others think he was dead.The redhead did not admit that he felt Marc was alive
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧|ᴏɴᴇ sʜᴏᴛ ᴍᴀʀᴄᴀɴɪᴇʟ

Why did you do this to me?

This question has never been said. At least not directly. He really wanted to know the answer. Why did he leave him? Why did this have to happen to him? And most importantly ... Why was Marc taken from him? What happened? He was most important to him. He never respected what Black-haired thought. Of course, they might disagree on several issues, but he understood that. He always let him speak on the subject and did not even interrupt him. Most importantly, Anciel always behaved the same. He never complained about the redhead's behavior. So...

Why was his angel taken from him?

He wanted to know that. He had not told him so many things yet, and he overnight, as if he had fallen underground. The only thing left was his black notebook with the plot of their comic strip and a diary. He didn't know if he could ever look in on him. He got both notebooks after Marc's "funeral". He was afraid of what he could read there. He didn't want to know about something terrible like illness, murder. Black-haired body was never found, so everyone thought he was dead. Nathaniel broke down. He barely lived for over five months. He ate very little, barely moved from the bed. He cried all the tears as soon as he learned that Marc had disappeared. He hoped. Of course he did. He never stopped believing that they would find Anciel whole and alive. He looked at the window many times and thought that if Marc was out there and looking at the sky like him, he would definitely come back someday.

He believed with all his heart that Marc was alive.

That his happiness and the angel are alive.

That his death was never true.

No one could take it from him.

✷ · ˚ *. * * ⋆. · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * · ✵  
⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵  
Four years have passed since he disappeared. Marc's gone. Happiness, Nathaniel's angel and beloved disappeared. He couldn't tell him how much he meant to him. He was still spitting in his face that he hadn't used any chance to confess his feelings to him. He couldn't stop thinking about Angel and his love for him. He did not want and did not intend to forget. He held on to it really hard, which filled him with hope and after a while he gathered himself.

It started June. Nathaniel had already graduated from high school, so he submitted his papers for artistic studies. He was currently in bed hugging a mascot representing Reversera. He got it a long time ago from Marinette, but he was still holding it. He wouldn't feel good if he threw her somewhere in the corner. Despite the fact that she reminded him of the day when Marc was accumatized, he did not want to get rid of her, she reminded him of Marc and it seemed to him as if he was hugging her, he felt Marc. He really missed his closeness. Suddenly, his phone rang. He was surprised who normal calls someone at midnight? To this from an unknown number? He was afraid but decided to risk it.

\- Hello Darling. he heard on the other side.

\- Who are you?! And why are you calling me? Nathaniel almost shouted.

\- Oh, you don't remember me? Nate? His heart skipped a beat. Marc's voice saying his name.

He thought he was going to cry for good. He was slowly losing hope of hearing him. His voice barely changed. He didn't notice how warm tears were flowing out of his eyes. He didn't notice when he cried for good. He couldn't catch his breath normally, swallowed his tears, which made him feel the salty taste on his tongue, and his hands began to shake. Marc on the other side didn't know how to react.

\- Hello? Are you there nate He asked. He was worried. He didn't know that Nathaniel would survive his disappearance.

After a few minutes, when the redhead finally calmed down, Marc could breathe a sigh of relief. In the end, he really regretted that he had to leave him, disappear, run away. They both survived it very much and would rather not be forced to leave Kurtzberg at all.

\- Easy. He whispered, Marc. Nathaniel couldn't say a word.

\- Is it really you? He croaked blue-eyed.

\- Yes, Nate. He laughed gently. - It's me. Have you already forgotten about me?

\- No, I would never forget you. He replied. - I couldn't.

\- Something happened from my forced escape? He said casually.

\- They declared you dead. Everyone was looking for you. - he started. - Marinette and Adrien will be getting married next year. And I recently finished school. He sighed. - What have you been doing for such a long time? Why did you run away Why did you leave me? I couldn't even tell you how much I love you. He snorted.

"I'm sorry ..." said Marc. There was sadness and bitterness in his voice. - My parents kicked me out after I said I was gay. He slowly began to tell. - And I, having nowhere to go, went to my aunt. You will probably ask why I did not come to you? Well, my parents renounced me and said that they would tell everyone that I was dead or I ran away. He sighed. - I told my aunt not to tell anyone where I was. I wanted to go back to Paris but I knew that I wouldn't have anything to look for there. I thought you knew how much I love you. I didn't leave my diary for that. It has always been in your hands.

\- Come back please. Nathaniel stammered out. - I'll do anything to get you back. I don't want to experience this nightmare again. He whispered.

"I will come back, but for now I have to collect money for the train and take in other things." Write down this number, I will not change. Anyhow, I will write to you when I come back. He said quickly, but Nathaniel understood everything. - We can even call each other. I'm just begging you, wait for me.

And Nathaniel waited. Always will be.

· ˚ *. * * ⋆. · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * · ✵  
⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵

It's been two weeks. Marc wrote and talked to the redhead every day to ensure that he would come back.

This day promised to be ordinary. Nathaniel felt so much better that Marc didn't leave him forever. He was currently making black, strong coffee. Suddenly a notification came to him on the phone.

Marc✨:

I am leaving my aunt today. Then I will write you on what platform I will get off.

Redhead could not hold back tears of happiness. His beloved angel returns. Finally. He won't have to miss it anymore.

· ˚ *. * * ⋆. · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * · ✵  
⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵

Kurtzberg waited on platform seven, waiting for his sun. He wondered if he had changed a lot over the years. He must have grown up to some extent, but he is probably still the sweet Marc as in high school. He was always enchanted by his smile, which he thought was the most beautiful in the world. No one could compare to him, in the opinion of red-haired. He kept getting up and down, looking forward to seeing him.

Suddenly, a train arrived on the platform, which Anciel was to arrive. Blue eyes were looking at Marc. He didn't notice how Marc got off the train, with his rainbow suitcase, and approaches the blue-eyed from behind. He touched him gently on the back so that Nathaniel would turn back.

\- Hey, Nate. - he smiled.  
Nathaniel didn't answer, just hugged him tightly, to himself.

\- Never leave me again, you idiot. He whispered.

· ˚ *. * * ⋆. · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * · ✵  
⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵


End file.
